


昔日之岛

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: F/M, La invención de Morel (AU or crossover), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: “昔日之岛，他说，那里只有过去的时间，居民们都无精打采或者不怎么开心，但是，在那里，幻觉的分量沉重得让整个岛屿每天都一点一点地向河里下沉。”
Relationships: Julia/Spike Spiegel, Julia/Spike Spiegel/Vicious, Spike Spiegel/Vicious
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	昔日之岛

**Author's Note:**

> （某种程度上是）《莫雷尔的发明》AU

醒来时，他正面朝下趴在沙滩上。泛着白沫的潮水一次次卷上来，将他的脸颊浸得冰凉，被阳光析出的盐分和沙粒一起粘在嘴角，留下一股持久的苦咸味。斯派克晕晕乎乎爬起来，把嘴里的沙子吐掉，抹了一把脸，转过头，愣愣看了海面一会儿。极目远眺，除了海水看不到任何东西。太阳在波动的蓝色上反射出极其刺目的光斑，他不由得眯起眼睛，抬起手挡在脸前边。

来时所乘的小艇搁浅在滩上，以其破烂不堪的外观来看，再利用的可能微乎其微。斯派克不死心地爬进那团变形金属，发现发动机和推进器都坏了，燃料早顺着油箱破洞流失殆尽。他仰在弯折的船舷上，将被水浸湿的外套搭在一旁晾晒，回想前夜的事故：海面刮起暴风，导航出了差错，将他引向一片暗礁。现在想想，导航似乎有被故意扰乱的迹象。

他尝试联络杰特和菲，发觉无线电设备也已损坏。渐近正午，阳光的炙烤逐渐变得难以忍受，他只得从艇中跳出，在沙滩上暂寻庇荫。滩上的灌木丛中传来巨大的虫鸣合声，吵得他心烦不堪，大喊了一声闭嘴以后，声音短暂消停了一会儿，但不多时又卷土重来。他拎着外套，一脸郁闷地钻进噪声里。

昨夜在暴风雨的鞭笞中，他曾一度看见灯塔的光点。那么或许这座岛是有人居住的。这样想着，他向岛屿深处走去。

直到夜幕降临，斯派克也没有遇到一个活人。相应地，在岛屿的高处，他找到几座年久失修的建筑物：一栋双层小楼，一座教堂，一幢气势恢宏然而空空荡荡的华丽房屋，金红两色的油漆已然剥落大半。他在第一间里暂且安顿下来。二楼有落灰的床，地窖里有过期三年的罐头。没有燃料，他用原始方法生起火，把罐头架在火上烤，寄希望于足够的温度能降低吃完腹泻的概率。

很遗憾，最终没有成功，他夜里因内急起来三次，几乎没能睡着，第三次回房间时摸错了门，撞进一间锁着的卧室。电路已经坏了，唯一的照明只有月光，从破碎的玻璃窗照进来，映亮靠窗小桌上的花瓶。他愣住了：瓶中插着三枝鲜艳欲滴的红玫瑰。

斯派克有些恍惚地走近那张桌子。暗淡银光中那些花瓣看起来如此完美，甚至还沾着几滴水珠，他一手撑着桌面，一手伸手去碰它们，水滴打湿他的指尖，他的掌心黏上陈年的厚厚灰尘。

第七天，斯派克仍没有见到任何人，也没有找到通讯设备。事到如今，只能寄希望于两个不靠谱的同伴（虽然他们会坚持相反的论断）能凭心灵感应在茫茫大海上找到他了。他倒没有很担心，岛上有简易的淡水净化设备，潮汐为动力的发电机，加之近海仍有鱼类游弋，一时半会还能维持生活。唯一要提防的是可能在西方密林中徘徊的野兽，以及至今仍未见到，但并不能排除其存在的陌生居民。他在有玫瑰的那间卧室中翻到一把手枪和数个弹匣，虽然因经年无人使用而变得滞涩，但上了油之后勉强能够使用。

接近黄昏时，他照例到沙滩边寻找船只踪影，未果，于是百无聊赖地就地躺倒，舒展四肢，嘴里叼一根随手扯的叶子。仅剩的一盒香烟在他趴在沙滩上不省人事的当口被泡到像水草，他一度试着叼一根到嘴里，只尝到一股激发心理阴影的海腥味，下一刻就本能地吐了出去。晚霞在海面上翻卷，像一艘油轮燃烧的焰光，他没什么精神地看了眼，又转动眼球去看毗邻沙滩的悬崖。如往常一样，悬崖顶端……

斯派克几乎立刻跳了起来。一道金色一闪而过，像光线造就的幻觉。但他向来视力敏锐，知道区分幻觉和真实。金色过渡为漆黑，丝绸，或者天鹅绒，他弄不清它们的名字，但他的手指记得它们的触感。他大喊——

“茱莉亚！”

等他狂奔到崖顶，那儿已经空无一人。斯派克扶着膝盖喘气，落日在他被汗水沾湿的眼中轻微变形。

“如果有一天能离开这里，”他说，“去到没人能找到我们的地方，你愿意吗？”

“有这样的地方吗？”

“有啊。比如说大洋中央的无人岛，或者外太空。”

她被逗笑了。

“外太空？”

“未来也有可能抵达的吧。”他说，“总之，就是这么个意思。”

接下来的一周，斯派克每天都在悬崖上转悠，等待同一个影子再次出现，却每每一无所获。第十四天，岛上下起暴雨，密集的水点打得人睁不开眼睛，他隔着玻璃注视曾出现幻影的地点，意外地在雨中看见熟悉的那头金发。斯派克抓起外套就冲了出去。

那毫无疑问正是她。他跑到悬崖边上时，茱莉亚已要离开了，她神色郁郁，像是不太快活，又像是生了病。斯派克在她身后大喊她的名字，然而，她却没有回头。他跑向她，想要抓住她的肩膀，但她却消失在了拐弯处。

问题有很多：为什么茱莉亚会出现在这里，为什么她要在暴雨天出门，为什么她不回应他的呼唤。但他没心思去想任何一个。举在头顶的外套早已浸湿，雨水透过布料滴在他头发上。这座岛屿就像他曾做过的那些梦，梦中他见到熟悉的影子，它却在他伸出手的一刹那消散。他慢慢走回暂住的那间屋子。

然而，在接近教堂的时候，他又看见了她。她的身影在雨中蜃像一般轻轻晃荡，飘进教堂微开的大门。斯派克踩着水洼跑过去，被踏碎的污水溅湿他的裤腿，又变成教堂地面上肮脏的鞋印。他一手推开门，一手伸进衣襟，握住手枪，一排排长椅隐在中殿阴影里，不知潜伏何种危险，永远不能排除陷阱的可能性。

枪声自管风琴后响起。他立即屈身翻滚，以椅背作掩护开枪反击，子弹击穿音管，乐器发出破碎变调的尖叫。枪声仍然不断，扫射的子弹有如黄铜蜂群自高处袭来，他一边移动一边回击，最终躲进侧廊。隔着拐角，斯派克略略探出点头窥探袭击者：一个黑影站在管风琴顶端，居高临下俯瞰他，彩窗过滤的光线照亮那头银发。

果不其然，斯派克想。他悄无声息地瞄准对方，扣下扳机，但并不指望子弹能命中目标：两人距离已超过了有效射程。飞出射程的子弹确实偏离了目标，铿然作响地撞在金属长管上。然而，那人纹丝不动，甚至没有寻找掩体的意思。斯派克心觉不对，正要改变位置，却看到茱莉亚不急不缓从身侧走过，仿佛这里并无一场血腥枪战，而只是无人问津的古旧教堂。他瞪大了眼睛。

“喂——”

他冲出去，要抓住她的手臂，将她拉到安全处，一颗子弹却先击中了他的肩膀。疼痛令他松开了手枪，它掉在地上，因走火打碎一条长椅。

“茱莉亚！”

难以置信的是，即便如此，她也没有停步。斯派克捂着肩膀，跪在地上看着她走向来时的入口，无比轻盈又无比冷酷。雨水混着汗水从他发间滚下，血汩汩涌出伤口。他转眼去看袭击者，对方却已经消失了。

“……这是噩梦吧。”

他喃喃道。

“你有想过过别的生活吗？”

“我不懂你的意思。”

“比如说，离开这里，到某个没人知道的角落，过悠闲自在、不用每天流血的日子……”

“你想离开吗？”

“哎呀，别这么认真，我不过是说着玩的。你也知道这不可能。但总要允许人做做梦吧——”

“如果这就是你的梦。”那人说，“我会闯进去，送你一颗子弹，好让你醒过来。”

伤口感染令他高烧了一个星期，差点就此死去。地窖里放了一些烈酒，勉强能用作消毒，他用烧热的匕首把肩膀的皮肤切开，挖出子弹，然后把酒浇上去，疼得龇牙咧嘴。昏睡醒来之后，他做的第一件事是打开窗户，在悬崖边的草坪上寻找那个影子：她仍然在那里。他隔着玻璃远远望着她，想起她丢下他走出教堂的那个瞬间。那之后他不再去悬崖边上。

第四个星期，他总算能从床上爬起来，淡水储备已近耗尽，他不得不拖着虚弱身体到海边取水。就是那时，他见到茱莉亚和袭击自己的男人一同走进金红色的大楼。他应该走开，当然，高烧仍像潮水每夜袭上他额头，右手不可能举起到持枪的高度，何况她那时连一眼也没有看他。

斯派克跟了上去。

大厅的地面金黄如日，红色的龙盘踞在圆圈中央。他没有多看它一秒，迅速扫视厅堂，搜索两个影子的踪迹：它们消失在长阶梯的尽头。他忍着疼痛爬上去，手枪换到左手，换上半满弹匣——他所能找到的最后一个。

顶层有一道朱红双开大门，门两侧放着巨大的雪白瓷罐。他们消失在半启的门缝中。斯派克紧随其后，一脚踹开大门，瞄准他眼睛聚焦的第一个对象，打穿他肩膀的罪魁祸首。

然而，没有人回头。无论是茱莉亚，还是银发男人，都没有转头看他，哪怕门扇被踢开的声音已回荡整座房屋。就仿佛他不存在一般。斯派克感到一阵剧烈的怒火涌上心头。他们站在一座庞大的、用途不明的机器前，仿佛正在对话，但声音被那钢铁巨物运转的轰鸣彻底淹没。

“比夏斯！”

斯派克怒吼道。太吵了，他甚至不知道自己的声音有无穿过轰响抵达他们耳畔。名叫比夏斯的男人毫无反应。而茱莉亚侧身对着他，侧脸温柔而忧郁，她注视着比夏斯，张开嘴问：“……”

砰！

子弹自手枪枪口射出，击穿了机器的钢铁外壳。它的内部发出连续的爆炸声，嗡鸣随即渐渐止息。但是，茱莉亚也在同一刻消失了。斯派克震惊地望着她原本站着的位置，现在那里空空荡荡，只剩下一个延迟的问题，轻柔地飘进他的耳中。

“他真的会来吗？”

“他会的。”

他听见比夏斯说。

“即使他不会，我也会让他来，无论以何种手段。”

那张被银发遮掩一半的阴郁脸庞向他转来。奇怪的是，在这数秒的时间里，比夏斯的脸缓慢地变化了，仿佛有什么看不见的外力在他的脸上刻下深痕。他的皮肤如蛇鳞寸寸剥落，眼神变得更加厌倦，其中却又闪出冷笑与恨意。

“我知道你会来。”

比夏斯说。一只黑鸦腾腾飞起，栖在他肩头。

“我对她说，我知道你想躲去一座荒岛。你在墙上钉了一张地图，总是抚摸同一块海域，因此我知道你有朝一日要走，还知道你要走去哪里。

“你相信只要登上无人抵达的岛，就可以摆脱过去。但你有没有听过昔日之岛？在那里，除了过去什么也没有，幻觉的重量让它不断下沉。”

他的手按上腰间的刀柄，以奇怪的慢速将它缓缓拔出。

“我了解你：你是会一脚踏进回忆设下的陷阱的那种人。”

斯派克扣下扳机。

那颗子弹穿过比夏斯的胸口，凿进了厅室半朽的墙中。斯派克并没有露出特别吃惊的神色。他想起那天在教堂里，茱莉亚的风衣并未被雨打湿，廊道上留下的只有他一人的脚印。比夏斯拔出刀，利刃的银辉照亮那双眼睛，它们盯着斯派克，却又没有盯着他，焦点奇怪得近似目盲。斯派克望着它们，表情近乎悲哀。

“茱莉亚三年前死了。”

比夏斯说。

“你所见到的是她的影像。这台机器能够永远保存某人一生中的片段，将它化作实体。多么好的发明：就像一场梦。但它的代价是摄取这个人的生命。她死于枯竭——因为你没有回来。

“而我一直在等你，斯派克。你我都知道你为何会在这里。

“了结一切吧。”

斯派克看着他。这座厅室像是古时的宫殿，王座位于阶梯之上，比夏斯站在王座之前。但占据王座位置的是那已经停止运转的庞然大物，它无限膨胀，要填满整座建筑。

“那么你呢？”

斯派克缓缓抬高枪口，越过比夏斯的头顶，指向机器顶端一个更小的方盒。

“你是幽灵吗？”

比夏斯挥动双臂，刀锋自上而下竖劈，斩开虚空。窗外开始落下雨滴。

枪声撕裂雨声。那盒子在子弹下碎裂，随即碎裂的是斯派克眼中的比夏斯，他脚下的地面，一切。他向下坠落，建筑如梦中幻影消失，教堂消失，小楼消失，树木花草消失，雨同水洼消失。虚空中他跌至空无一物的地面，仿佛置身荒漠。

而地面以下响起沉闷的爆炸声。斯派克睁大眼睛，意识到这根本不是一座岛屿，仅仅是人工堆积的平台。他匆匆爬起来，跑向海滩，跑向搁浅的小艇，岛在他脚下分崩离析，在地面的裂缝间他看见白骨，它们伸出手，抓住他的脚踝，于是他再迈不出一步，摔倒在地面上。阳光照在他头顶：只有它是真实的。意识到这点，他微笑着闭上眼睛，罔顾海水下一刻就吞没他，罔顾整座岛屿无可挽回地永恒下沉。血流出他的身体，一级级淌下台阶。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 感想：我到底在写什么登西，我写了什么登西


End file.
